Neros-Syrangani
" ... he worked all his life and yet it was his death that changed everything ..." King Neros "The New King" Daprehied, son of Narin, daughter of Naqar, was the biological ilegitimate son of Mapar nnaDaprehied and Iranien Spearhand. After his parents' deaths, he was adopted by his aunt Narin and her wife Rhunawell, and raised alongside his adoptive cousins, Cleyrin and Nanqare. He was the soul sharer of Syrangani Mahavan, a white mare. Neros' adoptive mother Narin sought to continue her father's mission to unite the kingdoms and countries of Continent Jagga into an alliance of protection and co-existence. Her last step was to coerce King Edderen Alvan of Era, but he would not give up his reign without something in return. He demanded Narin give her children to be the new king or queen of the alliance, that they marry someone from his family and that the new capital was to be his city, Era. Narin gave in after negotiating and threats of a looming war with Heheia. Neros and Syrangani were crowned as the New king and Crowning of The New Alliance and their reign marked the beginning of the The Third Age of Soul sharers. Neros married Edderen's niece, Lady Adrasti Siyahderi and they had three children: Reygon, Siqniq and Ahmat. Physical Appearance In his youth, Neros had hair in the colour of wheat, skin, filled with pimples, big brown eyes and fast growing facial hair. He was a well-built young man with a kind look and a wide smile, his left front tooth was cracked when he fell down the stairs. But in the first years of his rule, he gains a long beard, his gaze clouded and his head gets used of wearing a heavy crown. But, as said by Adrasti, he always smiled, even when he didn't need to. In later years, already deformed and fused with the spirit of Imperia, Neros' hair become long and white, like a bride's veil. His posture is crooked and he walks with a staff, yet his face is clean and smooth like a baby's. His eyes switch colour and are like a rainbow palet. Personality Family Neros was born in Valqalde, to Mapar nnaDaprehied and Iranien, who were comrades and lovers. Iranien died in the Battle of the Border and Mapar knew she was not capable of raising a child alone, so her younger sister Narin adopted him with her wife Rhunawell. He had two adoptive siblings, a brother Cleyrin and a sister Nanqare. s Nariel, a few minutes before his twin sister Nerosal, who died after he was bor, to Narin Daprehied and Elf princess Rhunavell. He had a younger brother Clayrin and sisters Versal and Haevell. Neros' grandparents were Naqar the Uniter, Olot of Cleropolis, Elf Queen Itiochlen and Yranen Aeglir. His uncles and aunts are Mapar the Prophet, Opiel Vikram, Rhunen Aeglir and Aendel the Beautiful. Neros himself married Lady Adrasti Siyahderi, daughter of Merchant Lord Shemelerke Siyahderi and Lady Lesyen of Era, and niece of Prince Lord Edderen Alvan of Era. Neros and Adrasti had three children: Rehgan, Siqniq and Ahmat.